Gekota jealousy
by azo04
Summary: Misaka Worst walks out and Accelerator follows her. One shot.


"Misaka deserves the same treatment with that brat!" Worst shouted at a certain albino. Right now, she feels frustrated. Though Misaka Worst can feel the negative feelings from the other Misakas she still have her own emotions.

When Accelerator got home from buying some snacks as ordered from Yoshikawa, he is carrying a gekota stuffed toy with him. Of course, Worst instantly knew that it's for Last Order but there's a feeling that suddenly rose when she saw him give it to the control center. It's been months when World War III ended. Accelerator can finally walk by himself without his crutch and use his ability without the help of the Misaka Network since he was able to fully awaken as an angel, even having that halo and wings if use that ability. His hair even got longer. Misaka Worst's injured hand also healed. Though there are a lot that changed since then, the albino still give Last Order some special treatment. The girl in ao dai watched the little girl twirl around happily as she hug the gekota stuffed toy. The feeling of jealousy inside Worst swelled thus ending up for her to shout that statement. The albino stared at her and put his hand in his pocket.

"Is Worst-chan jealous?" Yomikawa teasingly asked.

"Misaka is not jealous. Misaka just thinks that tou-san should treat all Misaka the same way he treats Last Order" Misaka Worst defensively said and huffed.

"That sounds jealousy" Yoshikawa looked at Yomikawa and the other adult agreed.

The third season Misaka growled as she looked at the two adults teaming up in teasing her. She angrily walked out and made sure to bang the door loudly behind her.

"Bring her back Accelerator" Yoshikawa looked at the albino and smiled when Worst didn't reappear.

"You two were the reason she walked out" Accelerator irritatingly said.

"It's extremely called outside; adults like us can't take that cold." Yoshikawa reasoned. "And since you're already dressed up to go outside you do it."

Accelerator did still have his usual white jacket on and a scarf around his neck. He clicked his tongue and gave an irritated mutter before leaving.

Misaka Worst wandered on the streets and tried her best to ignore the cold weather. She cursed under her breath and wished she should have at least got a jacket before leaving. The weather started to get extremely cold since winter is already coming, meaning the people are already busy preparing for any occasion. Worst hugged herself as the cold started to seep into her and thought of a warm place she can stay. The underground mall. She then started to walk to her agreed destination.

The girl in ao dai is two blocks away from the mall when a familiar voice reached her ears. She followed the direction of the voice and saw Misaka Mikoto and a Misaka Imouto fighting over a gekota strap. She stopped and watched them for a moment feeling entertained.

"What are you two? Kids?" Misaka Worst decided to cut in their argument. "Did you know people are staring at you two?"

" 'You're Misaka Worst, right?' Misaka asked the other clone in front of her"

"Correct." Worst confirmed and grinned at the original. "Long time no see Onee-tama. Misaka wonders if you already gave that ring."

Mikoto's face turned red. "I-I don't know what you're talking about"

"Playing dumb? Misaka thinks you're being ridiculous Onee-tama"

"I wasn't able to give him the ring okay?" Mikoto admitted feeling flustered.

"My, Misaka didn't know Onee-tama is a tsundere type" Worst teased.

" 'Are you also here to get this gekota strap from Misaka?' Misaka asked showing the rainbow gekota strap she found earlier"

"I'm the one who found that first" Mikoto recovered from embarrassment and is ready again to fight for the strap.

" 'This is a collectible gekota strap. Finding a set is incredibly rare. I won't give it to you easily' Misaka said putting the strap back in her pocket"

Worst quietly watched the two bicker as she remembered the gekota stuffed toy. Her jealousy turned to anger. She was consumed with her thoughts and didn't even notice the two stopped arguing.

"What are you doing here?" Mikoto spitefully asked snapping Misaka Worst from her thoughts. She turned around to look at the person that statement is meant to. Misaka Worst growled and felt a tug of hatred; she looked at Misaka Imouto and concluded that that emotion is from her.

"What do you care anyway?" Accelerator casually said.

"Even though we fought together last time, I won't forget what you did before." Mikoto spat.

"I told you before. I won't apologize since it's also partly your fault," the albino irritatingly said.

"What Misaka thinks is that tou-san is blaming Onee-tama for his sins" Misaka commented. Mikoto and Misaka Imouto curiously looked at her for calling #1 tou-san. The albino rolled his eyes.

"Let's go back" Accelerator said but it sounded like an order.

"Misaka won't listen to a lolicon. If you—" Misaka Worst suddenly sneezed cutting her statement short. She tried to talk again but was stopped with another sneeze.

Mikoto watched her clone sneeze and finally noticed that she's not wearing a jacket or a scarf. She touched her scarf and was about to remove it when he noticed Accelerator. His action extremely surprised her. The original and the other clone watched the strongest Level 5 carefully wrap his scarf around Misaka Worst's neck. He then removed his jacket and put the jacket on her. Misaka assessed the scene as a father putting a jacket on his child, she started to understand why Worst called him tou-san. The girl in ao dai let the albino put the jacket on her and she felt the warmth envelop her body.

"Let's go back" Accelerator repeated, his tone changed to a request.

"No. Do you think giving Misaka your scarf and jacket is enough to ask her to go home?" Misaka Worst stubbornly said. "You gave Last Order a gift but not this Misaka"

Accelerator gave a frustrated sigh and put his hand on his pants pocket. The three Misaka curiously watched him and their eyes sparkled when he held a red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet and rainbow gekota straps.

"You walked out before I could give you these." Accelerator said in a bored expression. Worst gladly accepted the straps. "Happy?"

"I'll go home with you in one condition." Worst grinned, her anger completely disappeared. The level 5 raised a brow. "Take a bath with me when we get home."

Mikoto's mouth gaped open.

"Are you retarded?" Accelerator growled. Mikoto felt her sigh in relief hearing her co level 5 declined.

"Then sleep with me"

"No."

"Let's go back holding hands"

"No."

Worst pouted and turned around to face Mikoto and Misaka Imouto. "Then I won't go back." She then grabbed the original's arm and forcibly dragged her away.

Mikoto and Misaka Imouto saw the albino gave a frustrated grunt. "Fine. I'll do it." He stretched his hand for Worst.

The third season clone looked at his hand before grinning and holding it happily. His brows furrowed and he grunted.

"Tou-san's hand is cold" Worst remarked.

"Just shut up and walk"

"What are you planning?" Mikoto asked before the two could walk away. Misaka Worst let go of Accelerator's hand and walked towards the original.

"Tou-san promised himself not to hurt another clone and sworn that he'll protect our kind. I also heard from Last Order that the one who destroyed that tree diagram remnant is him." Worst said soft enough for Accelerator not to hear. She then ran back and held his hand again before dragging him away.

Misaka Mikoto stared at the fading figure of the strongest Level 5 and her level 4 clone. _Did he really change?_ She remembered how he killed the 10,000 sisters, when he was defeated by a level 0, the fight in America and the way he gave his jacket and scarf to Worst. She thought about what Worst told her. Him not hurting clones and protecting them. He's the one who destroyed the remnant. She closed her eyes and pictured the scene that time, cracked road and broken windows. _Maybe he did change._

Misaka Imouto looked at the original and sneakily walked away, completely owning the gekota strap they're fighting for earlier.

Another cold morning and Accelerator exited a convenience store holding a plastic full of canned coffee when he noticed a Misaka Imouto staring at him. He looked at her curiously. She approached him.

" 'Tou-san' Misaka said trying to imitate Misaka Worst according to the passed memory of Misaka 10042"

The albino face palmed and wished the other sisters would not call him that. He returned his gaze at the Misaka Imouto and saw her extend her hand.

" 'Let's hold hands' Misaka offered"

"Damn brats" Accelerator muttered and walked away.


End file.
